Sous la peau d'un Gryffi
by The Joking Twin
Summary: Astrid Green a de la difficulté à comprendre les émotions. Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle peu compter sur l'aider de Sirius Black, avec qui elle est amie... avec bénéfice, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, depuis trois ans. Comment va-t-elle survivre à sa septième année en se rapprochant des maraudeurs sans tuer Lily Evans? Que de délire mes amis! Rated M pour une raison!


**Bonjour!**

 **J'ai écris ce chapitre pour me libérer de ce que j'avais dans le crâne, ce n'est rien de méchant, c'est une fanfiction légère que j'ai voulu drôle. Il y a cependant le rating M est ce n'est pas sans raison. Ce que j'ai écris ne contient pas de Lemon à proprement parlé, mais elle aura beaucoup de caractère sexuel, alors autant vous avertir tout de suite!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et qu'elle vous sois divertissante!**

 **The Joking Twin.**

Chapitre Un

 _Introduction d'une rousse et d'un brun_

Des coups répétés faisaient branler les portes des toilettes, qui grinçaient sous les charges dont elles étaient victimes. À l'intérieur d'une des cabines, deux jeunes gens prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à s'exercer ensemble.

Une mains crispée dans les cheveux de son compagnon, l'autre la soutenant sur le mur derrière elle, Astrid se mordit la lèvre tout en gémissant. La tête brune qui se trouvait dans son cou dénudé raffermis son emprise sur ses hanches tout en grognant légèrement. Ce n'était pas un grognement d'homme des cavernes prépubères, mais un des sons les plus sexy qu'il n'ait été donné à la jeune fille d'entendre en cet instant.

Leurs ébats dura quelques minutes de plus avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent tous les deux, satisfait. Haletants, ils étaient entremêlés dans leur membres et vêtements. Sirius Black releva sa tête couverte de cheveux bruns, qui se trouvait toujours dans le cou de la jeune fille, pour lever ses yeux gris éclair. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le gryffondor lui fit son fameux sourire en coin qui a fait fondre des années entières de filles. Astrid lui sourit en retour tout en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux. C'est dernier étaient tout dépeigner suite à leurs ébats.

\- J'espère que l'on n'a pas traumatisé une première année cette fois, murmura-t-elle à son compagnon, une lueure maligne dans les yeux.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de lui aussi se passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa la sorcière, propriétaire des jambes entre lesquelles il se trouvait et il se redressa pour être debout entièrement et remonta ses pantalons tout en disant:

\- Ça commencerait mal l'année! Quoique l'on s'en est très bien sorti l'année dernière malgré le petit incident avec cette pauvre fille de première. Comment elle s'appelait déjà? Marie? Maryse? Mylène? À moins que ce ne soit Marylène?

\- C'était Alexandra, lui fit remarquer sa compagne en souriant, le Black avait toujours été nul pour retenir les noms et reconnaître les visages!

\- Oh... peu importe!, finit-il en reboutonnant sa chemise. Un coup qu'il se fut assurer que tous les bouton était à la place où ils devaient être, Sirius attendit que son amie soit prête pour ouvrir la porte de la cabine de toilette dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Cette dernière remonta sa culotte et ses bas collant, remis sa jupe en place, attacha sa chemise après avoir arrangé son soutif et commença à faire son noeud de cravate quand Sirius décida qu'ils étaient tous les deux présentable pour le commun des mortels et qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte des toilettes pour qu'ils puissent avoir accès à un lavabo et à un miroir.

Leur septième année n'avait même pas encore commencé, ils étaient dans le train menant à leur école de magie, Poudlard. Sirius s'arrangea les cheveux et s'aspergea le visage d'eau sous l'oeil attentif de la sorcière se trouvant en sa compagnie. Elle s'était accotée sur un des murs, les bras croisés. Un coup qu'il se trouva parfait, sois plus de 80% de son temps, il se tourna vers Astrid, la serra fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Il parti en disant:

\- À la revoyure Asy!

Astrid resta quelques instants à regarder la porte par laquelle Sirius venait de disparaître avant d'à son tour aller au miroir. Elle se regarda, se dévisagea plutôt avant de se mettre à sourire. Ses cheveux roux, coupés courts, juste avant de toucher ses épaules, ondulaient dans tous les sens. La peau de son visage était ruisselante de sueur, son maquillage s'était effacé.

Astrid se lança un sort de fraîcheur et se réappliqua du mascara autour de ses grands yeux bleus peu souvent expressifs. Ses cheveux, elle ne pouvait rien y faire et elle les aimait bien comme ça. Sa cravate jaune fut bientôt dans un noeds parfait, réalignée avec ses boutons de chemise. Ses bottes noires en cuires furent réajuster et Astrid sorti à son tour de la salle de bain en s'allumant une cigarette.

La jeune poufsouffle dévia entre les étudiants, les ignorants tous, avant de trouver son compartiment et de s'y infliltrer, maintenant à l'abris des balbutiements des mollusques invertébrés qui lui servaient de collègues depuis maintenant 7 ans. Entrant dans son compartiment, elle y trouva ses amis.

Il y avait Guillaume, un serdaigle, avec les cheveux bruns, des lunettes aux nez, grand et aussi mince qu'un pic. Il parlait toujours d'un ton monotone, décourageant beaucoup de personne de l'approcher, le trouvant ennuyant à mourir. Ses seules passions dans la vie était son apparence gothique qu'il portait à merveille, son chat et apprendre le plus d'information possible pour pouvoir gagner le plus de connaissances possibles. Il espérait un jour gouverner dans l'ombre la pluspart des humains... mais ça, il ne le dirait pas.

Il y avait ensuite, et le dernier de la liste, François, surnommé Frank. C'était un blond aux yeux bleus, fils de riche, qui se cultivait dans les livres de Nietzsche et de Marx, lui aussi chez les serdaigles. Un peu plus petit que Guillaume, car rare étaient ceux qui le dépassait, il était quand même plus grand de Astrid. Quand ce dernier leva les yeux pour voir l'intrus de leur compartiment et reconu son amie, il se leva et s'écria:

\- Par les robes prada de Morgane Astrid est vivante et parmis nous les amis!, il se leva de sa banquette, fit quelques roulement de hanche, les bras dans les airs, avant d'aller faire son câlin annuel à Astrid. Cette dernière grogna mais le laissa faire. C'était elle qui était arrivé en premier dans leur compartiment, et Sirius était passé avec qu'un des deux n'arrive.

\- Gloire à Lilith, dis la sorcière en guise de salutation envers Guillaume, qui était resté assis, flattant son chat. Son visage s'étira pour former un sourire.

C'était maintenant une journée digne d'être marqué dans le calendrier.

\- Alors, dit Frank en se rasseyant, tapotant la place à côté de lui, sur le bord de la porte, croisant ses jambes et en replaçant ses cheveux gommés, parfaitement lisse sur son crâne, comment on été tes vacances d'été et comment à été ton beau et sombre et ténébreux Black?

Astrid ignora la place que lui offrait son ami pour aller à la fenêtre, l'ouvrir, balancer son mégot de cigarette et s'assir juste en dessous, à même le sol, étirant ses jambes devant elle.

\- Inintéressant, répondit-elle, parlant de ses vacances, ignorant le sujet de Sirius avec Frank. J'ai été à New York tout l'été chez mon oncle. J'ai dû assister à deux où trois machins de mode avant que je ne mette la main sur sa carte VIP qui lui a fournis le magasine. Je me suis alors infiltré dans pratiquement tous les bars et assisté à beaucoup trop de concert pour le bien être de mes tympans.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu! Tu as assisté à quel défilé? Quoi que tu ne dois plus te souvenir des noms, tu m'a rapporté des magazines? C'est vraiment cool que ton oncle travail pour Express Mode Magazine! Il est tellement beau en plus. Mais je commence à m'inquiéter ma petite Astrid de ton entourage, qui est qu'exclusivement masculin!, déblatéra à une vitesse folle Frank, en faisant des gestes de main pour accentuer ses paroles.

La jeune fille en question haussa un sourcil tout en sortant plusieurs exemplaires de la revue sorcière qui lui avait permis de s'amuser cet été. Ce qu'elle s'en foutait des défilés!

\- Je crois..., commença Guillaume, qui se pronnonçait pour la première fois de l'année scolaire.

-...

-...

\- Je crois...

\- ...

-...

\- Je crois qu'Astrid peu bien faire ce qu'elle veut de son entourage, et tu es là de toute façon pour compenser le côté féminin Frank.

\- Hey!, s'indigna ce dernier en portant une main à son coeur, l'autre sur ses précieux magazines. Que d'insulte!

\- On ne peu pas insulter un gay en le traitant de gay! C'est con! C'est comme si j'insultais Astrid en employant les termes «femme», «être humain» et «sorcière».

\- Je me sens insultée, dit la seule femme du compartiment, avec une fausse douleur affiché sur son visage.

\- Sans parler que t'aimerais bien te taper son oncle...

\- Guillaume mon cher, tout le monde veut se taper son oncle.

\- T'as pas tors, dis la nièce de l'oncle en question, soudainement pensive face aux pouvoirs d'attraction entre les êtres vivants.

Tous se turent, méditant là-dessus.

Astrid Green, surnommée Asy par Sirius Black, sang-mêlée, poufsouffle de dix-sept ans, ayant pour seuls amis le seul homme plus homosexuel que Freddy Mercury et un gothique sarcastique associale. La poufsouffle les connaissaient depuis la répartition du choixpeau, où elle s'était enfargée dans Guillaume, avant de le faire tomber par terre avec elle, entraînant Frank dans sa chute. Le gothique s'était alors exprimé: «Que de souffrance et de douleur règne dans ton aura» et Frank: «Que de lutte des classes! Libérons les prolétaires!». Amis depuis. Elle n'avait pas d'amis dans sa maison, n'ayant trouvé personne étant capable de l'endurer et personne ne méritant son attention, seulement des connaissances et des alliés. Non pas qu'Astrid est prétencieuse, mais elle apprécie beaucoup l'intelligence. Une personne doit être faire preuve de respect pour mériter le siens.

Elle n'as pas été envoyé à Serdaigle car elle n'est pas studieuse et détestait ouvrir ses livres de classes. Son but était même de ne jamais les ouvrirs, pour les conserver aussi neuf possible pour les vendres ensuite à prit réduit aux années précédentes. Elle n'as pas été envoyé chez les serpentards car elle n'est pas ambitieuse et pas chez les gryffondors car son coeur n'est pas habité de courage digne de se nom.

Cependant, la jeune fille connaissait ses vrai valeurs, autre qu'un système stupide de classification des élèves selon un chapeau qui viole votre intimité. Elle était rusé et s'en servait très bien, elle était le genre de personne qui était loyale après la première amitié, si jamais on avait besoin d'elle, Astrid était là. On ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait ni à ses amis, car elle avait déjà cassé les jambes à un dernière année pendant sa quatrième parce qu'il s'était moqué de l'homosexualité de Frank. Pendant qu'il se convulsait de douleur sur le sol, la jeune fille s'était penché à son oreille et lui avait mumuré: «T'es maintenant à la bonne hauteur pour nous faire des fellations, étant donnés que ça obsède tellement ton esprit qu'il faut que tu l'impose aux autres. Au moins maintenant, tu es à la hauteur de ton intellect. Très bas.»

Moment qui la conduit à rencontrer Sirius Black, lors de la retenue qui avait suivit la baston qu'elle avait mené victorieuse. Baston qui avait énormément fait rire le gryffondor. Ce dernier et les maraudeurs s'attaquèrent ensuite à lui par hasard, croisement de couloir, chaudron en feu, cheveux roses...

Sa relation avec Sirius Black avait alors commencé. Relation qui est compliquée, malgré sa simplicité. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse, et ne la jamais été, lui non plus. Ils s'étaient sautés dessus quand leur retenue fut finit, la nuit, dans les couloirs sombres du château. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière sauf les hormones adolescentes. Sauf qu'après avoir baisé comme des bêtes ce soir-là, ils se croisaient dans les classes et les couloirs et même pas une semaine plus tard, Sirius et elle recommencèrent. Trois ans après, ils couchent toujours ensemble. C'était la partie simple de leur relation.

Car si au début ce n'était que physique, ils ont développé des liens d'amitié l'un envers l'autre. Maintenant, quand l'un est troublé, c'est vers l'autre qu'il va chercher du réconfort ou de l'oublie. Il s'était créer une sorte de dépendance entre eux. Astrid se sentait comme une déesse entre les bras musclés et bronzés de Sirius, sous son regard, qui appréciait son corps, le parfum de sa sueur qui lui collait à la peau.

Mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ni n'étaient des amoureux transit cachés dans la nuit romantique avec des vampires qui détenaient leur secret. Certes peu de monde étaient au courant de leur relation, mais elle n'était pas secrète. Sirius était un homme à femme, c'était connus de tout le monde, même McGonagall, Astrid était alors la seule femme vers qui Sirius finissait par revenir. Il revenait vers elle entre deux de ses greluches, qui ne lui durait jamais longtemps, il revenait quand il s'ennuyait, quand il avait besoin de parler, quand il voulait s'amuser. Astrid utilisait souvent son visage expressif et ses gestes pour essayer d'identifier des émotions, ce qu'il faisait avec parfois un peu trop de passion et d'humour. Astrid à été convaincue pendant un mois entier que quand une personne se gratte le nez, ça veut dire que la personne en face de lui l'attire sexuellement... Ce fut un moins pénible avant que Sirius ne se rende compte de son erreur. Erreur qui l'avait bien faite rire.

Leur relation était maintenant amicale, avec des bénéfices. Et ça convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille. Car malgré être la seule fille à qui Sirius Black s'intéresse et continue de voir, elle n'intéresse personne d'autre.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Car Astrid à un problème. Elle à de la difficulté à comprendre ses émotions et à les affichés, ce qui est limite sociopathie. Donc si elle peut s'éviter du trouble en ayant un plan cul fixe et quelques autres sur le côté pendant que Sirius est occupé ailleur, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Les malaises entre les relations la dégoûtaient au plus haut point.

Sinon, ils étaient de très bons amis. La sorcière s'entendait très bien avec les autres marauders soit James, Peter et Remus. Elle les respectait car ils en faisaient de même et elle avait souvent du plaisir à parler avec eux.

\- La mode appelle Astrid! Reviens sur terre!, dit Frank en passant une main devant ses yeux.

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune fille sourit à son ami et bougea le cul, elle n'était plus si confortable que ça sur le sol. De toute façon ils étaient arrivés à la garre. Avec l'aide de Guillaume, elle se releva. Le jeune homme la guida hors du train avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Astrid se blotti contre lui, appréciant la chaleur du brun. Guillaume était un grand affectif. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec Frank, car sinon, ils se seraient éclaté la gueule avant d'atteindre le poil de moustache.

Leur ami descendit du train, le chat du gothique, Lucy, dans ses bras, sa chemise parfaitement repassée, les manches repliées avec religion, rentrée dans son pantalon à coupe droite noir, qui lui servait d'uniforme, aux rebords repliés sur des bas blanc dans des chaussures à trois trous. La classe et la mode à la Frank, comme ils l'appelaient. Ils observèrent quelque temps le blond faire le model, se pavanant devant des serdaigles qui voulait savoir où qu'il avait trouver son foulard et ils partirent vers Poudlard. L'hors de leur deuxième année, ils avaient tous les trois eut la chienne de leur vie en voyant les sombrals tirer les calèches vers l'école alors depuis, ils s'étaient créé un club de marche, _les Marcheurs Indépendentistes_ , et faisait le trajet à pied. Dumbledore avait accepté le projet avec joie, l'oeil pétillant, à moins qu'il ne pleurait à l'instant de leur entrevue... Toujours est il que quelques élèves avaient rejoins le groupe et étaient maintenant des habitués, ils avaient même une carte de membre, d'autres les rejoignaient occasionnellement, sois parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être avec leurs amis dans la calèche ou inspirer par l'exercice du moment.

Le trio attendirent donc leur membre habituel, qui arrivèrent dans les cinq minutes. Il y avait Severus Rogue et Evan Rosier, deux serpentards, Marlène MacKinnon et son amie Justine Lennington, gryffondor et serdaigle et finalement Juan Pedro Tamayo Guzman, Juanita Maria Tamayo Guzman, Rosa Magdalena Tamayo Guzman, Carlos Tamayo Guzman et Jose Daniel Tamayo Guzman. C'était une famille de pérouviens qui s'ennuyait de leur montagne, qui assistait avec vigueur, tous les cinq, à toutes les réunions des _Marcheurs Indépendentistes_.

Rogue et Rosier vinrent immédiatement leur parler quand ils eurent appreçut les trois amis:

\- Salut les mecs, pas trop ennuyés pendant vos vacances?, demanda Rosier, faisant une tape dans le dos et une poigner de main virile à chacun des trois, même Astrid.

\- Pas trop vous?, répondit Frank en admirant quelques instant le cul de Rosier pendant que Severus répondait:

\- Merdique, mais Evan est venu me chercher et l'on a été se défoncer sur les plages de la Grèce à coup de moto.

\- Woah, c'est cool ça, vous vous êtes faites de potes, histoire que l'on puisse tous aller squatter en Grèce pour les prochaines vacances!

\- Totalement!

\- Yeah!

Comme vous avez pu ici le constater, ces deux méchants mangemorts de serpentard son venu ici que pour faire souffrir la pauvre poufsouffle sans défense qu'est Astrid et ne parle que de la supprémacie du sang.

\- Justement Astrid, demanda Severus en s'approchant, passant une main dans ses cheveux gras, qui se maintenaient par en arrière après le mouvement. le jeune homme l'écarta un peu du groupe et se pencha vers elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon pote?, demanda la jeune fille, le moins du monde intimidée par sa proximiter et en employant le langage de surfeur californien et son interlocuteur et Rosier semblaient avoir adopté depuis la troisième année. Année où ils ont découvert la maijuana, les motos et les filles moldus. Ça prenait bien des femmes et un peu de méchanique pour changer des hommes!

\- Ev' et moi on a fumer notre dernier join dans le train, pourrais-tu nous en fournir d'autres? J'ai l'argent?

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- T'es dans poufsouffle mon frère!

\- Oh c'est vrai!

Astrid accepta alors l'argent que lui tendait Severus et lui promis de renouveler ses stock pour ce soir. Elle venait apparament de se prendre son premier contrat. La jeune fille n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie et ne comptait pas commencer, mais si elle pouvait aider deux bons potes...

\- Alors, qui est prêt pour une bonne marche thérapeutique de santé?!, cria soudainement Frank pour motiver ses troupes.

\- Nous! Crièrent les cinq péruviens, Rosier et les deux griffondors.

\- Allons purifier notre corps en nature pour réacheminer nos chakras!, cria Evan, un poing dans les airs.

\- Yeah!, répondirent tous les membres!

\- J'AI RIEN ENTENDU!

-YEAAAAAAAH!

Les douzes membres officiels du club c'était transformé en guerrier viking se préparant pour la guerre! Guillaume sorti un étendard de son sac en bandoulière qu'il trimbalair partout. Le drapeau était jaune, avec des traces de pieds nus dessus en rouge marqué en vert et bleu «Marcheurs Indépendentistes depuis 1972». Certe le principe du drapeau était très simple et primaire, mais c'était l'objet qui les ralliaient tous dans l'adversité des callèches.

Evan s'empara de l'étendard des marcheurs et, Frank à ses côtés, se mirent à piétiner sur place au pas militaire avant de commencer à marcher vers le château, poussant des cris virils de temps en temps.

Severus alla rejoindre son ami, lui aussi voulant communiquer avec la nature avec son corps purifié.

\- Astrid!, cria une voix masculine et forte derrière la sorcière qui fermait le groupe. Cette dernière se retourna lentement, sortant en même temps une cigarette de la poche intérieur du blouson en cuire qu'elle avait enfilée.

Courait vers elle Sirius, qui l'avait interpellé, suivit de près par Remus, James, Peter, et ôh grand malheur, Lily Evans. Tristesse. Désolation. Ce n'était pas des sentiments auquels la poufsouffle se ratachait, les ayant peu ou pas expérimenté, mais les employer pour décrire sa situation avec Evans lui semblait ici correct. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié d'y rajouter de la colère, ce qu'elle maîtrisait très bien comme émotion, et d'y rajouter quelque fois une rage vraiment intense.

Les deux filles ne s'entendaient vraiment pas, et c'était un euphémisme. Lily Evans supportait encore moins Astrid Green que James Potter!

Sirius arriva donc enfin à la hauteur de son amie et lui fit son sourire en coin, sachant déjà que l'orage allait exploser et il voulait se mouiller le moins possible. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et prit son air de drague, comme il le faisait avec toutes les filles donc rien de nouveau, on ne lui avait pas battus le crâne à répétition avec une baguette aux fines herbes et parmesans.

\- Ma belle Astrid, tu as passé de belles vacances? Je l'espère beaucoup pour toi! dit-il en souriant.

\- Salut Astrid, dis Remus, arrivant à leur hauteur. Sirius et James ont décidé de terroriser les premières années, et Lily leur est tombée dessus, littéralement, ils ont atterit dans le lac et nous avons manqué la dernière calèche.

\- Tu nous rendrait beaucoup service si tu pouvais nous guidé au travers cette mystique fôret que tu as appris à connaître avec bravoure et débrouillardise!, continua James en arrivant, il était encore trempé. Sirius avait du se lancer un sors de séchage, car maintenant qu'elle le remarquait, les cheveux du Black commençaient à ondulés, ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils n'avaient pas été séchés proprement.

\- S'il-te-plaît, tu serais vraiment gentille, rajouta Peter, en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

La sorcière soupira. Leur manège l'amusa cependant. Les marauders avaient déjà fait plusieurs trajets avec elle et le club, curieux et blagueurs, en proclammant que c'était le meilleur club au monde et que seuls les membres étaient dignes de fouler avec leurs pieds divins les terres ancestrales du château.

Astrid savait très bien que les gars pouvaient rentrer sans problème. L'autre Evans pourrait très bien se débrouiller seule. Cette dernière l'ignorait royalement en se séchant. Cependant, elle savait très bien que les garçons l'appréciaent également, alors elle accepta, sachant qu'ils allaient passer un bon moment si l'autre mégère de service se la fermait pendant tout le trajet.

\- Bien sur Sirius, James, Remus, Peter que je serais honorer de faire le trajet avec vous. Les autres ont prit de l'avance, alors il ne devrait pas avoir d'acrochage entre vous et les deux autres.

\- Quel deux autres?, demanda intelligement James en essuyant ses lunettes avec son pull. Ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens, plus fou que d'habitude à cause de leur escapade navale.

\- Elle parle bien entendue de Snivelus et l'autre mangemort, grogna Sirius avant d'éviter le coup sur la nuque que Remus lui préparait. Mais il ne réussi pas a éviter celui de Peter. Ouch! Bande de traitres! s'exclama-t-il en se tenant la tête à deux mains, boudeur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre c'est deux jeunes garçon tout à fait respectable, commença Astrid en commençant à marcher vers le château. Ils organisent de très belles réunions! Le buffet est excellent tout comme la musique. Vous devriez voir à quels points ils sont tout les deux pationnés dans leur discours contre les né-moldus et leur éloquence quand il parle du seigneur des ténèbres!, dit-elle, sur un faux ton d'admiration. l'ont peut voir le feu du désir dans leurs yeux, ils semblent soudainement au dessus de nous, pauvres mortels. Tous les concernant parait plus beau. Leur peau, leurs muscles, leurs yeux. Quand ils parlent de faire des génocides avec des sors interdits, ils arrivent à avoir tellement de sex appeal que les réunions finissent en orgies. J'ai entendue dire que Voldemort s'y était même joins une fois!

La troupe qui l'avait suivit resta silencieux un bon moment avant que Remus n'éclate de rire suivit de Peter. Astrid sourit, avec ce qui semble être un sentiment de fierté en elle. James et Sirius finirent par rejoindre leurs amis dans leur hilarité.

\- Pfft, siffla Evans entre ses dents. Elle se trouvait le plus loin possible de la poufsouffle, les bras croisés, regardant les bois qui les entouraient.

\- T'as un problème Evans?, siffla à son tour Astrid, en se tournant vers l'avant, tournant le dos à son ennemis. Sa réplique mit fin à l'hilarité des autres. Sentaient-ils une quelconque tempête?

\- Oui. Toi.

\- Oh, je m'excuserais bien d'exister, mais je craindrais ainsi égayer ta journée.

\- Tu as raison. Ce serait absurde que tu sois capable, toi, de créer un quelconque sentiment de joie.

\- Que veux-tu, certaines personnes dans ce bas monde auraient du rester une tâche dans le lit au lieu d'être une tâche dans la société.

James pouffa.

\- Je vois que tu t'y connais.

\- Oui, je parlais de toi. Tu es un sujet d'étude très ennuyant.

Sirius pouffa.

\- Moi au moins j'ai une vie autre que de boire, flemmer avec deux rejets et de traiter tout le monde comme s'ils étaient de la merde.

\- Quand tu dis que tu as une vie, veux tu dire celle de soeur que tu mène par rester enfermer à la bibliothèque pour étudier et ne sortir que pour engueuler moi ou ce pauvre James qui est dans le coin par hasard? Que de trépidation.

Remus soupira.

\- Je reste peut-être enfermé à la bibliothèque, mais je sais ainsi que mon avenir est assuré et prometteur. Qu'as-tu toi? Mis à part aller faire la pute à New York?

\- Serais-je devenu une obsession si grande pour toi que tu t'es renseigner où j'ai passé mes vacances? Je suis flattée par tant d'attention. En faite non, je crois que je vais régurgité.

Peter s'éloigna de Lily, à côté de laquelle il marchait paisiblement, quand celle-ci commença à insulter l'autre rousse du groupe:

\- Pute.

\- Protide.

\- Patate empoisonée.

\- Poisson pas frais!

\- Pain moisi!

\- Pachyrhinosaurus!

\- Pachydermie vorticellée du cuir chevelu!

\- Pachyonye congénitale!

\- Paléontographiste!

Les deux rousses se faisaient maintenant face. La gryffondor les poing crispés, le visage rouge de colère. La poufsouffle, cigarette brûlante en main, avait seulement le corps crispé et les yeux rétrécies. C'était la première joute verbale de l'année.

\- Depuis qu'elles ont instauré la règle des lettres de l'alphabet, ce n'est pratiquement plus des insultes, soupira Sirius, en les observant avec amusement, le dos appuyé contre un gros arbre.

\- Oui, cette année, elles sont rendues à la lettre «P», fit remarqué Peter, en observant ses ongles.

\- ÇA NE COMMENCE MÊME PAS PAR «P» SALE ILÉTTRÉE! cria soudainement Astrid en s'approchant dangeureusement de son adversaire.

\- ON VIENS À COURS DE MOTS! LA LETTRE «P» N'EST PAS TRÈS INSPIRANTE!, cria à son tour Lily en s'avançant elle aussi. Les deux filles étaient maintenant séparé par quelques centimètres, était pratiquement à la même taille.

\- PETER. POTTER. PETTIGREW. PALESTINE. IL Y A EXACTEMENT 9190 MOTS COMMENÇANT PAR «P» DANS LE DICTIONNAIRE SANS PARLER DES NOMS PROPRES. ASSUME DONC TON MANQUE FLAGRANT D'IMAGINATION AU LIEU DE LE BLÂMER SUR UNE LETTRE QUI EST PLUS ÂGÉE QUE TOI ET QUI A TELLEMENT PLUS DE CONNAISSANCE QUE TON CERVEAU DE CONCOMBRE ATROPHIÉ NE PEUT COMPRENDRE!

\- COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ?!

\- CONCOMBRE ATROPHIÉ. DEUX MOTS ASSEZ SIMPLE QUE TU DEvreilggklea., répliqua avec hargne Astrid avant qu'une main ne se pose sur sa bouche et que des bras l'empoigne pour l'amener plus loin. C'était Sirius et Remus. Du moins, c'était Sirius qui l'avait empêché de continuer à insulté l'autre gryffondor et qui l'avait amené plus loins en la serrant contre lui, la soulevant sans encombre.

Les pensées de la poufsouffle dérivèrent momentanément vers les muscles visibles sur les bras du jeune homme, et de la chaleur de son torse contre son dos avant qu'elle ne se mette à lui licher la main, qui était toujours contre sa bouche.

\- Beurk!, s'écria jutement le propriétaire de la main en l'enlevant précipitament, une grimmace dégoûtée sur le visage.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Il avait souvent la bouche d'Astrid, donc sa bave ailleur sur lui et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Je vois que toi et Lily en vous supportez toujours pas, dit Remus, mettant fin à la confusion momentané de la sorcière.

\- Nah. répondit-elle simplement. Pourquoi nous avoir séparé?

\- Premièrement, dit Sirius, la posant à terre, un bras autour du sien, pour l'empêcher d'aller casser les dents de l'autre fille, ça s'éternisait et nous ne voulions pas trop manquer le dîner.

\- Deuxièmement, vous aviez toutes les deux les mains sur vos baguettes, alors pour éviter une quelconque catastrophe, ont a décidé de faire le voyage un peu plus séparé, continua celui qui était sencé être le plus sage des marauders.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent cependant très en retard au festin, ils arrivèrent pendant que tous étaient entrain de manger. Sirius opta pour une entrée remarquée, soit une entrée qui pourrait arriver à faire valoir son nouveau brushing. Il se racla la gorge, se lança un sonorus avant d'ouvrir les portes de la grande salle à deux mains, se plaçant ainsi au centre de l'attention:

\- Alors mes poules? Vous m'avez manqués? Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Maraudeurs sont, là, prêt à vous sauver de cette année ennuyante grâce à mon charme fou!, dit-il en tournant quelques fois sur lui même pour donner des clins d'oeils à ses groupies, qui riaient toutes face à son apparition.

\- Et grâce à ton humilité, siffla Astrid en s'éloignant du groupe de biscuit soda humide.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, l'ayant entendue. La sorcière, qui n'avait pas prévue de servir de divertissement se tourna vers son compagnon, qui la regardait en souriant, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas prit la remarque personnelle. Un clin d'oeil plus tard et il était de retour à vociférer plein de trucs débiles.

Sirius était très intelligent. Quand il le voulait. Il le fut encore plus quand il invita McGonagall à aller boire une bierre au beurre avec lui, pour se faire pardonner son retard. Elle déclina avec une politesse de sage des montagnes. Sirius se tourna alors vers Dumbledore, qui accepta volontier le rencard proposé.

James se mit alors à crier au scandale, proclammant qu'il était le seule homme que Sirius avait le droit d'avoir un rencard avec. Quand Sirius fit mine de le calmer, James lui tourna le dos, insulté et le menaça de l'empêcher de voir les enfants s'il n'arrêtait pas de draguer tout ce qui bouge.

L'hilarité était présente dans la pièce, ce qui échapa à Astrid, qui se contenta de sourire. Elle comprenait l'hilarité, mais ne voyait pas ce qui avait de si drôle à la situation. Elle profita pendant que personne ne portait attention pour se glisser trois siège plus loins, pour tapoter l'épaule de Stan Lewis, le revendeur de drogue des poufsouffles... du moins, le revendeur pour les autres maisons. La sorcière lui montra l'argent et il le prit, fouilla dans ses poches et lui donna un bon paquet de drogue. Elle le remercia et fit discrètement léviter le paquet vers Severus, qui lui sourit en le voyant. Elle c'était garder un 5 mornilles de commissions bien sur.

Assise à sa table, retournant en face de ses deux fidels amis, la sorcière commença à se servir de la salade, se demandant toujours si l'hilarité générale était justifiée ou non. Elle ne l'a trouva aucunement justifié quand elle reçu une quantité énorme de patates pillés derrière la tête.

Le silence ce fit.

La sorcière se retourna lentement, croisant les regards affolés de Guillaume, Frank et Sirius. Son regard tomba finalement sur Evans, qui tenait la cuillère de patate entre les mains et la regardait avec un sourire satisfaisant.

Deux choix s'offrait alors à la poufsouffle. Soit elle répliquait, soit elle utilisait la ruse. Car elle ne voulait pas se ramasser dans le trouble la première journée, sinon les professeurs seront sur son dos le restant de l'année. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Car elle tenait à ses siestes et ses périodes créatives d'écriture et de dessin pendant ses cours. Astrid opta alors pour la ruse.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Ses épaules se baissèrent, comme affligées par le poid du monde, avant qu'elles ne soient entrecoupées de soubre saut. Se levant dramatiquement, le visage ruisselant de larmes, Astrid s'écria, la voix cassé par la douleur dont elle était afligée:

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIS?! JE VOULAIS SIMPLEMENT ÊTRE TON AMIE!

Et voilà que ses genoux la lachèrent, s'effondrant lamentablement sur le sol, recouvrant son visage de ses deux mains, faisant des sanglots bruyants dans la grande salle silencieuse... jusqu'attends que les enfers se déchaîne.

\- POUR L'HONNEUR DE GREEN!, Hurla Davis Amstrong, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des poufsouffles, en prenant des patates pillées à son tout avant de les balancés vers les lions.

Si l'on pouvait compter sur les pouf pour une affaire, c'est bien la loyauté. Alors ils se levèrent tous et défendirent leur camarade qui souffrait tant par la cruauté de cette griffondor! Tous attaquèrent par assault dirigé par Davis. D'abors les patates, ensuite tous les légumes. Les soupes étaient lancées par groupe de trois. Une équipe par dix mètres bombardaient leur table voisine avec des petits pois et des pailles à répétitions. D'autres s'occupaient de leur balancer des toasts.

\- Que l'on rassemble les brocolis bouillis! cria un poufsouffle.

\- Je suis touché! S'écria un gryffondor, ayant des miettes dans les yeux.

\- Nous avons besoins de renfort!, cria Davis, qui prenait cette guerre à coeur. Pour l'honneur de Green, par valeur ou parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble quelques fois, personne ne le saura.

Aussitôt, Severus et Evan se levèrent de l'autre côté des gryffondors et les attaqua avec des cirs de guerres, bientôt suivit par les autres serpentards, qui ne voulaient pas maqué une occasion pareille.

La pagaille et le chaos régnaient dans la grande salle. Astrid, toujours sur le sol observa son oeuvre, avant d'être tirer vers l'arrière, sous sa table de maison. C'était Sirius.

\- Ça va?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Ouais, répondit la sorcière, simplement, comme si elle n'avait pas fait semblant d'avoir été détruite par le geste de Lily quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu devrais gagner un oscar ou un truc comme ça, souffla Sirius, se rendant soudainement compte du stratège de sa compagne.

\- C'est de la surprise quand t'es yeux s'ouvre comme ça, demanda Astrid se rapprochant du visage de Sirius, analysant ses traits, couvertes de nourriture.

\- Ouais, dit le Black, reprenant la réplique qu'elle lui avait sorti il y a seulement quelques secondes. Il observa les grands yeux bleus encore humides qui le regardaient avec une grande curiosité, le visage pâle de la jeune fille en face de lui, striée de tâches de rousseurs, ses lèvres rouges.

Il se pencha vers elle et goutta ses lèvres, auxquelles il était maintenant habitué. Mais le goût de la cigarette, combiné au parfum naturel fruité de la sorcière lui faisait toujours autant tourné la tête.

Astrid répondit avidement au baisé, sentant la tension monter entre les deux. Sirius passa une mains derrière sa nuque, pour la rapprocher de lui quand sa main rentra en contact avec de la purée tiède.

\- Si on s'éclipsait? On pourrait aller se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain des préfets, ils seront tous occupés pour un moment et James m'as encore donné le mot de passe.

\- Toute à fait d'accord, souffla la sorcière contre les lèvres de son futur amant.

Sirius roula alors en dessous de la table, retournant sur le chant de bataille, qui s'agrandissait était donné que les serdaigles s'était mêlé à la guerre. Astrid fit de même avant que Sirius ne la prenne dans ses bras, style mariée, et qu'il ne commence à courir vers les portes, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les projectiles. La seule chose qu'Astrid vit avant que les portes ne se ferme fut Lily Evans qui la regardait. Elle se fit un point d'honneur à lui lever ses deux majeurs au nez, un sourire narquois au visage.

En bref, ce fut une première journée monvementé qui avait principalement commencé avec Sirius qui l'avait trouvée dans son wagon dans le train pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver convenablement après ses mois de vacances, et elle se terminait apparament également entre les bras de Sirius.

La seule chose que la poufsouffle aurait put souhaiter pour que ce soit sa journée idéale, fut d'avoir eu l'occasion de mettre le château en feu. Mais autre que ses instincts pyromaniques, l'année d'Astrid Green commençait bien.

Elle incluait beaucoup Sirius, pour les deux raisons mentionnées plus haut, en plus de son rencard avec Dumbledore, elle avait pu insulter Evans et lui retourner son humiliation.

À savoir ce que lui réserverait le reste de son année avec une première journée aussi mouvemené. Si seulement elle le savait, elle ne serait pas aussi... contente? excitée? appréhensive?

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par les lèvres de Sirius qui se posaient à nouveau sur le sienne.


End file.
